1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel image recording method. Particularly, it relates to a method suitable for recording an X-ray image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Images obtained by developing electrostatic latent images generally exhibit edge enhancement and are essentially different from those obtained in silver halide photography. Therefore, images obtained using electrostatic latent images are widely used in the office copying field, since sharp images without fog are obtained. Further, images obtained using electrostatic latent images can provide different diagnostic information from those obtained using silver photography in the field of X-ray image recording, and xeroradiography is used for mammography, for example.
However, it has often been pointed out that for some diseases or parts of the anatomy to be X-rayed, it is diagnostically somewhat disadvantageous to over-enhance the edges since other information is lost.